


Indifferent

by Helamine



Category: Collateral (2004)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Original Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine
Kudos: 1





	Indifferent

银灰色头发的男人走近了，步履狼狈，额角、脸颊、嘴唇都划开了血口，蓝色的眼珠仿佛不会转动般紧盯着那扇闭合的门。浅色的西装无功无过，多少给眼睛蒙了层灰调。持枪的手紧绷地垂在我看不见的身侧，以至于第一眼他只是个疲惫而愤怒的上班族，或许挨了打，遭了车祸，甚至卷入风沙被粗砺的砂石刮破了皮肤。尽管有了这些伤口，这仍然是一张普通英俊的脸——我是说，他的五官无可挑剔，却完全是自然的、容易忘却的、转眼就淹没在人群中一闪而逝的好感，在叙述这些细节的同时我已不记得他脸部的肌肉如何愤怒地抽动、眉心如何强装冷静地微微皱起。我当时在夜晚的洛杉矶地铁上读报，自然连同印刷字在内对任何事漠不关心。我只关心自己，要在到站后走上十分钟的路程，点亮一片漆黑的屋子，加热一些毫不诱人的肉汤，吞咽掉屑的干面包片，躺下担忧明天会不会被辞退。我在老板的骂声中显得毫无价值。

那个男人掠过了我，喊声却被抛在急促的脚步之后：“我做这些都是为了生存！”哈，生存，我盯着报纸短促地笑了一声。他当然不会在意我的冒犯，谁不是在生存呢？仿佛活着除了它自身已不余其他意义。接着我听到枪响，或许三声或许五声，并确信子弹没有捅穿我的胸腔和脑门，因而与我无关。我甚至不用起身确认两个车厢外是什么人倒下了、哪颗子弹给列车维护人员造成了巨大的麻烦，因为丧失了生命力的血液在流到我脚下前就会凝固，而那个车厢里昏昏欲睡的游客会一边拨电话一边差点吓得尿裤子。不管怎么说，这是在洛杉矶，人们看着金属把手上的弹痕甚至不会睁大眼睛。哪里都有可能。

然而与此同时，一些多管闲事的怜悯意图占据我的脑海，催促这副疲累的身躯活动起来，越过两个车厢，去做那个该拨电话的尿裤子的乘客；于是恐惧又复苏了，近似冰冷的枪管抵在后脑这样真实的想象按住了怜悯和好奇。很快一种新的复杂的情感盖过之前的一切，哲学的思考褪得更淡，我喜欢称之为超脱，或者说自暴自弃。我是否想要这样一个脱轨的意外，打破现在单调无聊却惊惧到麻木的生活？或许这其中潜藏了一个感人至深发人深省的故事，能让所有彼此生疏的城市住民为此驻足哪怕一秒？

勇气迟迟没有到账，更大的可能是故事的主人公也是彼此生疏的洛杉矶人，于是故事没有流传的必要。我该下车了。踏出车门前我透过玻璃瞥了一眼两个车厢外一位坐着的乘客。他低着脑袋，脖子几乎折断般曲着，双腿无力地分开搁在座椅上。他什么时候上车的？我不知道。这哥们一定很累了，我想，我只比他好那么一点点，起码一个体面的领着微薄薪水的职员还有力气维持读报的僵硬动作。车站的灯光不够明亮，也足以晃得人眼睛发疼。

那个银灰色头发的男人的故事在我这儿连线头都不会留下了，我衷心地祝他好运，希望他在明天的太阳升起前就能找到生存以外的意义，希望我也如此。


End file.
